creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose
Rose Fairen used to be a kind, giving girl who only wanted the best for her sister, Buttercup. But then, her father accidentally killed her. Her ghost searches for her lost sister. She wants to end her sister's life so they can be happy together in the afterlife. Any girl around her age that comes to her house, Rose will kill, thinking its Buttercup. When she realizes it’s not her sister, she brings the spirits to the afterlife. Origin When Rose was 7 years old, her dad did something bad to her sister, Buttercup leading to her mom leaving their father behind and taking both girls with her. When she was 10, her dad showed up at their doorstep, begging to be forgiven. Rose’s mom decided to let him have another chance. He ended up trying to poison Buttercup over the course of a few days but before it could kill her, Buttercup and Rose started playing in the back yard frequently. Buttercup accidentally pushed Rose into the bush, and a thorn injured her left eye. Their dad ended up beating Buttercup out of anger. Rose took her place and later on died due to fatal injuries by the hands of their father. Buttercup ran into the forest behind the house, and Rose was buried under the rose bush. Their father turned himself in however, Buttercup was never found. Rose’s ghost now haunts her old house, looking for her sister. Appearance She has light brown, messy hair past her shoulders, with roses in it. She wears a ripped light blue dress, that‘s covered in blood and dirt stains, and a matching bow in her hair. She also has thorny rose vines wrapped around her arms and legs. Her right eyes are a beautiful shade of blue, but her left eye socket contains nothing but blood, which is usually covered by something. Buttercup Buttercup Fairen was Rose’s twin sister. She was smart, quiet, but not a shy girl, who likes to make her sister happy. When her dad killed Rose, Rose’s last wish was for Buttercup to run so she’d live. Buttercup ran into the forest behind her house. But was never seen or heard from again. Buttercup had long blond hair in braids and pretty green eyes, but not as pretty as her sisters. She wore a yellow dress with a green ribbon tied around her waist that formed into a bow at the back. Facts * Rose's full origin story can be found on Wattpad, titled All of the Flowers are Dead * Rose was only 10-years-old when she died. * Rose liked drawing, the colors blue and red, roses, and children's toys. * Rose doesn’t like talking about her father or her past child abuse. * Rose feels bad every time she has to kill an innocent child, however never feels anything when killing a parent. * Her sister, Buttercup, was never found. Theme Song Ring Around the Rosie Category:Female Category:OC Category:Child Creepypasta Category:Undead Category:Ghost Category:Ageless Category:Tragic